


Seaside Rendezvous

by kingdeanx



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx
Summary: A co-write with tales-of-spring. 💖
Relationships: Thor x male reader, thor x you - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Seaside Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy (it has 2 parts) 😌💅

https://tales-of-spring.tumblr.com/post/624007292578381824/seaside-rendezvous-masterpost


End file.
